tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
Thomas & Friends Adventures is an online video series released on the Thomas & Friends YouTube channel to promote the Thomas & Friends Adventures toy line. The shorts are written by Ian McCue and Paul Castiglia. However, there are no British dubs of these miniseries videos since most of them are only dubbed from the American voice cast. Shark Escape Shark Escape is a Thomas & Friends Adventures video that was released on 5th January 2017. Plot Thomas dreams that he goes on an adventure to Australia, which includes surfing and dodging a shark. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Shane * Salty * Harold * Cranky (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * The Windmill * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Australia Cast * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Keith Wickham as Salty * Kerry Shale as Harold * TBA as Shane Trivia * This video is made in the style of a comic book using the Adventures models. * This video marks Shane's first speaking role in the franchise, though his actor was uncredited. Merchandise * Adventures ** Shark Escape Talking Salty ** Shark Escape Track Pack Space Mission Space Mission is a Thomas & Friends Adventures video that was released on 18th January 2017. Plot Thomas dreams that he is in Outer Space looking for the perfect planet to build an inner planetary railway for Sir Topham Hatt. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) Locations * The Windmill * Tidmouth Sheds * Mars * The Moon Cast * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * Christpher Ragland as Percy * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt Merchandise * Adventures ** Space Mission Talking Thomas ** Space Mission Track Pack ** Space Mission Rover Sea Monster Sea Monster is a Thomas & Friends Adventures video that was released on 15th August 2017. Plot There’s treasure to be had and Thomas is in search of it… but first he’ll have to get past the plundering pirates and ferocious sea monster guarding it! Can Thomas escape the sea monster’s fangs and set the treasure free? Characters * Thomas * Percy * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * The Windmill * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks Cast * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Kerry Shale as Diesel and 'Arry * William Hope as Bert * Keith Wickham as Salty and a workman Gallery Shark Escape Gallery File:ShaneSharkEscape.png|Thomas meets Shane in Australia Merchandise Gallery File:AdventuresSharkEscapeSalty.jpg|Shark Escape Talking Salty File:AdventuresSharkEscapeTrackPack.jpeg|Shark Escape Track Pack File:AdventuresSharkEscapeSet.jpeg|Shark Escape Set File:ThomasandFriendsAdventuresSharkEscapebox.jpg|Shark Escape box art Video File:ThomasAdventures Shark Space Mission Merchandise Gallery File:AdventuresSpaceMissionThomas.PNG|Space Mission Talking Thomas File:AdventuresSpaceMissionTrackPack.png|Space Mission Track Pack File:ThomasandFriendsAdventuresSpaceMissionbox.jpg|Space Mission Box art File:AdventuresSpaceMissionRover.jpeg|Space Mission Rover Video File:Thomas & Friends™ Adventures Space Mission Thomas & Friends Sea Monster Merchandise Gallery File:AdventuresPirateQuestDiesel.jpeg File:ThomasAndFriendsAdventuresPirateQuestPlane.jpg File:AdventuresSeaMonsterPirateSet.png Video File:Thomas & Friends™ Adventures Sea Monster Thomas & Friends Category:Promotional Videos Category:Miscellaneous